TNC Talk Forums
TNC Talk Forums is an official discussion forum devoted entirely to The Nuny Club, created by TNC president and founder, Connor. It is hosted by Rapidboards.rapidboards. and is currently running on Invision Power Board v1.3. The current skin for the forum is BlueView, but the admins have stated that they intend to change the skin. The Beginning In July of 2008, after 3 failed attempts at creating an active discussion board devoted entirely to The Nuny Club, Connor registered with Rapidboards, and started TNC Talk Forums, in hope of creating an active TNC community. He then invited zhoumn to join, as well. TNC Talk Forums began as a small community of Connor, and zhoumn, for a few weeks, before Jonny, shanen, and allidore joined. The main focus was TNC discussion. During this time, TNC Talk Forums was disturbed with advertisers, and pornos. This forced Connor to require registration in order to see the board, and to switch on user validation. Main Focus *TNC Discussion *TNC Graphic Sharing The Rise of TNC Talk Forums Once zhoumn introduced his new talk show, TNC Talk, the forums started growing. People started reading his great talk show, and got addicted to the forums and wanted more. This increased the user growth rate of the forum by about 20%. Even one of Connor's teachers, under the username, Gberwald registered onto the forums to read zhoumn's work. At this time, the focus of the forums became a mix of TNC Graphics, Discussion, and TNC Talk. Change of the main focus As TNC Talk became popular, the many users on the forum were determined to make writing series' of their own to attract more users, and gain popularity. Jonny came out with 2 new series: Dr. Duck-Duck, and The Big N. SSHIM came out with a new series: Cooking With Youti, and Nunymare (Connor) came out with a series called "TNC Documentries". Obviously, the main focus changed from TNC Discussion, and Graphics to strictly TNC Writing. List of Writing Series on TNC Talk Forums *TNC Talk (zhoumn) *The GNW2 (zhoumn) *The BOTP (zhoumn) *Dr. Duck-Duck (Jonny) *The Big N (Jonny) *Cooking With Youti (SSHIM) *TNC Documentries (Nunymare) *The Unsanitary Tales (Nunymare) These are all present, active writing series on the forums, but there will be more to come. TNC Board Update 2.0 On November 15th, 2008, the TNC Board Update was made live. New features in this update include: *New graphical forum descriptions *New Talk show logos *New sub-forum links in main forum description Smiley Update 2.0 This update was a part of TNC Board Update 2.0. The new smilies included: *A "Har Har!" smiley *A new winking smiley *Headbang Smiley *Big Grin Smile *Numerous animated smilies *Happy Birthday Smiley TNC-Styled LOL Smiley Also, as a part of TNC Smiley Update 2.0, a new TNC styled LOL smiley was released as a feature on a seperate date (November 30th, 2008) This smiley was made, from scratch by Connor with Adobe Photoshop CS3. Logo This is the logo, originally designed for a wallpaper.